


More Than He Bargained For

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been crawling into John's bed... and it's a perfect fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2008.  
> Based on Calia’s kink challenge (allslash, July 12, 2008). Full text of the challenge is included in the end notes.

John woke up slowly, momentarily disoriented by the lack of the sound of the ocean slapping against the city before he remembered that he wasn’t in Atlantis; he was on Earth, finally on leave, and he had several days before he had to report back to the mountain.

Of more immediate concern, he realized as he woke more fully, was the fact that he appeared to be blindfolded and tied to what he hoped was his own bed, but he had no evidence either way. He could be anywhere.

John remained absolutely motionless, straining to hear anything that might tell him if he was alone or not or give him some indication of where he was. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know why he was tied to a bed, but he was equally sure he was going to find out, one way or another.

There was a soft click before music began playing, the volume low enough that he had to concentrate to recognize it as Stravinsky’s "Firebird". A fingertip rubbed over his lower lip, catching at the tender skin and pulling at it as it passed.

John gasped and stiffened, tugging involuntarily at his bonds, but whoever had restrained him knew what they were doing. Soft leather cuffs held his wrists and ankles securely without hurting him, and the slight clink when he pulled let him know that they were connected to chains. And that told him that he probably wasn’t in his hotel room since his bed didn’t have the kind of headboard or footboard that offered any way to attach manacles, no bars or posts.

"Who’s there?" he demanded, his head moving slightly as he strained to hear anything that might help. "Look, you really don’t want to do this."

The finger dragged down over his chin, tracing the taut lines of the tendons in his neck before skimming over his collarbone, the continuous touch of flesh on flesh telling him he was shirtless.

John shuddered, the touch feeling good, much to his dismay. "You have no idea what you’re dealing with here," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "You should stop this _now_. Just let me go, and I’ll forget about this, no harm, no foul."

The fingertip ghosted over his nipple, the touch causing the flesh to peak, and the bed dipped as someone knelt beside him. John inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to arch his back. He was _not_ going to make this easy for whoever this was.

"Get your hands off me!" he bit out.

The finger pulled back, only to be replaced a moment later by a hot mouth pressing a kiss against his chest.

"Shit! Look, there are lots of guys a lot younger than me on street corners who’d be perfectly happy to help you out with this for a few bucks." Despite himself, John could feel his body reacting, his cock hardening.

The lips against his chest trembled as the other person gave a silent laugh, then placed a hand against his stomach, pressing down, the palm broad and warm against his flesh.

John bit back a groan, squirming slightly on the bed as he continued to harden. "I’m really no fun," he tried desperately.

The lips shook again, then pulled back as a wet tongue swiped over John’s nipple.

This time John couldn’t hold back the moan, and his back arched before he jerked himself flat again. "I have friends who will come looking for me. And believe me, you don’t want to piss them off. You have no idea how inventive R—one of them can be!"

The other party pulled back, and the bed shook as muffled choking sounds reached John’s ears.

"Yeah, it’s a really bad idea," John continued, encouraged. "So why don’t you let me go and we can forget all about this."

The shaking slowly abated, and the mouth returned, this time placing a sucking kiss at the hollow of John’s hip, making John squirm and moan again.

"Damnit," he panted, "what the hell do you want with _me_?"

The question drew the immediate response of the other person shifting, settling between his legs and that mouth closing over his erection.

"Oh fuck!" John moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily and his hands clenching into fists above the manacles.

Laughter rumbled around his erection, and the unknown man sucked harder, dragging his tongue over John’s sensitized flesh, pulling back to suck only on the fleshy head before diving deeper to take more of his length into his mouth.

"Damn you," John panted, his hips rising to push into the hungry mouth, his body demanding more despite his mind’s denial.

The other man smiled at that at the same time as he slid a finger into his mouth alongside John’s cock and, once it was wet and slippery, circled it against his hole, slowly pressing inward. John gasped, his body tensing at the intrusion before the sheer pleasure of it had him relaxing again and his hips rising to force the finger deeper inside him.

"Bastard," he rasped, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold out against the skill of the man seducing him.

In answer, the finger inside him crooked, unerringly finding his prostate and stroking over it, making John writhe as hungry sounds escaped him. Giving up a battle he couldn’t win, John began to ride the fingers, taking the pleasure offered.

A pleased sound rumbled around him even as the unknown man adjusted the suction of his mouth to the rhythm of John’s hips, working him to the edge and then back time and again.

"Damn it," John groaned desperately after being denied his climax yet again, "let me come, you bastard!"

A second finger pressed inside him, stretching the tight muscle, and the other man pulled back, a slight pop the only warning John had before cool gel slathered over his ass and was worked into him.

John jumped in surprise, pulling against his bonds again. "Wha—Ohh Jesus fuck! Yes, do it, fuck me, you sonofabitch!"

There was a low snick, then John’s ankles were free, only to be hoisted in the air as the other man pushed them back and up, at the same time setting himself between John’s thighs and shoving inside, loosing a throaty groan as he filled John’s ass with his length. John groaned in answer, his hands flexing where they were bound above him, unable to hold on to anything. He clenched involuntarily around the cock buried balls-deep inside him, a sound of pure pleasure escaping him at the fullness.

"Move," he moaned.

"Mmmm." The throaty purr sounded as the stranger began to thrust, keeping John’s legs up and splayed as he rocked into him, each cycle involving his full length and considerable force.

John’s cock slapped against his belly with every thrust, precome leaving slick, glistening patterns on the taut muscles. Held as he was, John couldn’t move, couldn’t thrust up to demand more; all he could do was take it, accept the pleasure he was being given and wait for more, a fact that seemed to please the other man as he increased the pace of his thrusts, angling each to graze John’s prostate.

The growing pleasure had John’s body arching, his head falling back as if offering himself to the man playing him with such finesse. "God, yes. More," he rasped, beyond caring about anything but coming now.

With a grunt, the stranger gave him what he asked for, driving in and out, causing John’s body to bow with the force of his thrusts.

John’s whole body went rigid, his internal muscles clamping down on the thick shaft inside him, and he yelled wordlessly as he came, spasm after spasm of incredible pleasure tearing through him until he passed out, the stranger coming moments after he did and smirking as he quickly dressed, gathered up the things he had brought into the hotel room, and left as silently as he had arrived.

~*~

John awoke with a feeling of well-being, a smile on his lips from the pleasantly kinky dream until he stretched and felt the ache of well-used muscles. His eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright, gasping at the twinge in his ass. He darted a glance at the head of the bed, but there were still no posts there or at the foot, and his body was unmarked. The only explanation was a dream, but he sure as hell _felt_ well-fucked.

He was still pondering the mystery an hour later when he made his way down to the restaurant in the hotel where he and Rodney had agreed to meet for breakfast.

"Do you _ever_ brush your hair?" Rodney commented, looking up from his cup of coffee as John walked over to the table he was sitting at. "I swear, something is going to nest in it."

"I _did_ brush it," John retorted, wincing slightly as he sat. "There’s nothing wrong with my hair."

"Uh huh," Rodney snorted, looking at him oddly even as he waved the waitress over to refill his coffee and get John some. "So let me guess, more debriefing today?"

"Nope, Elizabeth’s dealing with the politicos today. We have three days to ourselves to relax. I didn’t think you were listening when they told us that yesterday," John chuckled, reaching for the coffee as soon as the waitress finished pouring it. "So where do you want to go?"

"I suppose I should go get something for Madison," Rodney mused.

"Toy stores?" John asked gleefully?"

"Only you would get such excitement from the idea of looking at things designed for children!"

"Toys are fun, Rodney," John informed him, the superior tone belied by the wide grin.

"For _children_ ," Rodney repeated, cutting off John’s answer by ordering his breakfast when the waitress returned.

John made a face at Rodney while the waitress was looking the other way, then ordered breakfast for himself, a much larger meal than he normally had in the morning.

Rodney stared at him as the woman walked away, then shook his head. "You aren’t going to fit in your uniforms when we get back."

John shrugged. "I’m hungry this morning. Besides, you’re always telling me I’m too skinny," he added. "Not to mention that if I do actually gain any weight, I’m sure Teyla and Ronon will work it off me again, along with the workouts we get from running for our lives."

"Hrmm good point, I should have ordered more."

"Then I’d start making you work out while we’re here," John replied, smirking at him.

Rodney glowered at him. "In your dreams!"

A strange expression crossed John’s face. "I can assure you that putting you through PT has never figured in my dreams."

"I’m profoundly grateful for that fact!" Rodney shuddered theatrically before raising his coffee cup and draining it.

John grinned again. "So, aside from toy shopping, which I assume won’t take all day, what else do you want to do? How do you feel about miniature golf?"

"What is your fascination about hitting balls toward holes?" Rodney sighed.

John choked on his coffee and raised disbelieving hazel eyes to Rodney’s face as he coughed.

"What?" Rodney demanded, staring back at him.

John just waved a hand at him, reaching for a glass of water when he finally stopped coughing. "Never mind. So, I take it that’s a no to golf?"

"It’s a we’ll see." Their food arrived, and Rodney immediately stole a piece of bacon off John’s plate.

"Is there something wrong with the bacon on your own plate?" John asked wryly despite having ordered the bacon specifically for Rodney.

"You have more," Rodney shrugged.

John snorted softly. "Gee, I wonder why that is."

"Because," Rodney wagged his fork in John’s direction as he spoke, "you ordered enough for an army."

"And again, gee, I wonder why." John smiled slightly at him before taking a piece of his rapidly disappearing bacon for himself.

"No idea." Rodney chuckled, leaving John the final piece of bacon, and began to work on his own meal.

"So, since we have a couple of days to ourselves, did you want to go visit Jeannie and family?" John asked between bites of his fluffy scrambled eggs.

"Do you mean ‘you’ as me or you as the two of us?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I’m inviting myself along," John admitted cheerfully. "Madison needs someone to help her play with her new toys."

"You just want to hear more of the stories of my miserable childhood," Rodney grumbled.

"That too," John laughed. "I love having stuff to hold over you."

"One day I am going to find baby pictures of you, and then you’re doomed, Colonel, doomed." Rodney sniffed before digging into his hash browns.

"Naw, I was a really cute kid," John said, toasting Rodney with his coffee.

"Bah, I bet you looked like Cousin It."

John laughed. "My hair was never that long; my father would never have allowed it."

"Even when you came out of the womb? Or was he waiting there with clippers?" Rodney asked curiously.

"My entire body was not covered in hair when I was born!" John exclaimed laughingly.

"Hrmm, good point; if it had been, it would have been on the worldwide web."

"You," John said, pointing a fork at him for emphasis, "are insane."

"And yet I’m still the smartest man you’ll ever meet in your life."

"Many geniuses are madmen," John observed.

Rodney snorted as he continued to eat, the move almost causing him to choke. "You know, I can go visit Jeannie without you..."

"Then you’d have to play with Madison."

"You haven’t even met her; maybe she won’t like you," Rodney sniffed.

"Everybody likes me," John reminded him, trying not to laugh, and Rodney snorted again, this time without choking himself.

"Now there’s a surprise."

"Your family’s going to love me, and they’ll love you too for bringing me with you," John assured him, his hazel sparkling with mirth.

"What, are you some potential bride or something? Should I prepare a dowry?"

John burst into laughter. "You mean you’re prepared to make an honest man of me?"

"Last I looked, you weren’t blonde and stacked—or named Carter," Rodney sniffed.

John’s laughter died away, and he ate more of his breakfast before replying. "I knew it; you only want me till you can have her."

Rodney set his cup down and stared at John, looking utterly perplexed. "What _are_ you talking about?"

John grinned. "The geek using the cool guy to get the girl. It’s classic Hollywood, Rodney. Though I think Carter’d have a problem with playing the cheerleader."

"And why would I need to use you to get anyone?"

"Because I’m charming. And hey, passed the Mensa exam."

"You do realize that if you make me throw up, I’m going to aim it in your direction?"

"Great breakfast conversation there, Rodney," John chuckled, suddenly deciding he didn’t want any more scrambled eggs.

"Poor baby. Does that mean you’re ready to go now? And if we’re making this mad trip to tofu-land, I should call Jeannie before we arrange tickets."

John made a face at that reminder of the Millers’ preferred diet. "And we can escape for a steak dinner at some point."

"We’re going to be there for two nights at the maximum—when does that leave time for escaping for steak?"

"Okay, fine, so we’ll have a steak dinner when we come back, before we head home again. Geez, nitpick much?"

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something? You’re very grumpy today," Rodney commented. "I’m going to call Jeannie; if you’re over your snit, we can find out about tickets, then go get Madison something—and get in a round of miniature golf if we have time."

"I’m not in a--! You know what, never mind," John sighed. "Call your sister, and then we can head out."

"Didn’t I just say that?" Rodney asked, shaking his head as he walked away from the table.

 

 

"I told you they’d love me," John said smugly two days later as he and Rodney made their way to their new rooms at the hotel after returning from the visit to Canada.

"Just remember that when you’re marrying Madison," Rodney shot back.

"She’s going to throw me over for a younger man," John said mournfully.

"Why do I imagine that you’ll survive?"

"I have experience being dumped," John replied wryly. "Besides, I prefer to limit myself to those who’ve already gone through puberty."

Rodney shuddered. "Don’t make me think of my niece like that!" He shivered again and pressed the elevator button as he yawned. "I’m not looking forward to more meetings tomorrow."

John groaned. "What a wonderful thought. But to face that, I’m going to need a good night’s sleep, so I’m going to call it a night."

"Same here. Good night, Colonel, sleep well."

"You too." They parted as John reached his room and went inside, Rodney continuing down the hall to his.

It didn’t take long for John to crawl into bed, tired from their trip and the boundless energy of Rodney’s niece, and it was an even shorter time before he fell asleep only to be woken by the feeling of a hot tongue pressing into his ass as strong hands held his knees apart.

"What the—Fuck! It wasn’t a dream. Oh shit, that’s good," John groaned, unable to ignore the pleasure. "You’re one crazy fucker, but right now I don’t care," he panted, squirming.

The other man laughed, his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh of John’s hole, and pressed his tongue inward again, stretching John out as he fucked him that way.

"Yeah," John moaned, his hips moving as he tried to match the other man’s rhythm, his whole body shivering with the intense pleasure. The stranger showed his pleasure at the reaction by slowly releasing one of John’s knees, circling his hand around John’s cock, his thumb pressing against the slit, rubbing the drop of precome there into the flesh.

John whimpered softly, wanting more but unable to do anything to urge his mystery lover on. "God, yes, please."

The plea caused the other man to shift, sucking one of John’s balls into his mouth as he began to stroke John’s cock, the moves long and languid. John groaned, his head falling back into the pillows as he arched, his entire body a long, vulnerable line offered to the other man.

A throaty groan answered that move, and the man moved, like lightning, laying a line of sucking, biting kisses up the length of John’s body, ending by burying his hands in John’s hair as he sucked at the skin of his throat. A sharp inhalation expressed John’s pleasure in the action, and he wrapped his legs around the stranger, drawing him even closer, the other man groaning again and rocking down against him, his erection pressing into the hollow of John’s hip.

John squirmed, his legs spreading in clear invitation, and the other man rocked down against him, his hands sliding down, framing John’s face and trailing over the edge of the blindfold. John turned his head, managing to catch a finger in his mouth, and he gave it the best blowjob he was capable of.

The stranger shuddered against him and pulled his finger back, pausing for a moment before brushing his lips over John’s. There was the slightest hesitation, but then John slid his tongue into the other man’s mouth, moaning softly as they kissed for the first time, the other man sucking on his tongue, teasing it before chasing it back into John’s mouth and exploring every inch of it.

A tiny part of John’s mind was demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing, but it was drowned in the pleasure coursing through him as he let himself enjoy this unquestioningly. He sucked gently on the tongue in his mouth, enjoying the clean, minty taste, and he ran one foot up and down one of his mystery lover’s legs.

The other man sighed before pulling back, remaining still for a long moment before shifting and John could hear a rustling as he picked something up then rocked back, trailing a cool piece of plastic down John’s chest.

John stilled, all his senses focusing on what was happening as he tried to figure out what it was. It wasn’t a knife or gun, not that he expected anything like that; his seducer clearly wasn’t interested in violence.

"What...?"

A low chuckle answered the question, and something smooth and rounded pressed against John’s ass, making John’s eyes open wide under the blindfold.

"Creative too, huh?" he got out, managing to keep the tremor of arousal out of his voice.

"Mmm." The word was a sigh, and the light pressure vanished only to be replaced a moment later, though this time the object was slick and pressed into his ass easily.

John gasped, his hips shifting restlessly, and he gasped again when it nudged his prostate, the other man allowing him no time to get used to it before he shifted his hand and the vibrator purred to life, rubbing incessantly against John’s prostate.

There was a split second of stunned silence, and then John wailed, his whole body jerking, The stranger leaned back in at that, kissing John hungrily, swallowing the sounds he made, then crawled up to straddle John’s waist, leaving John writhing and moaning, every breath a near sob of pleasure. He was pulling at the manacles around his wrists without even realizing it, the sensations filling him driving everything from his brain but the desperate desire for more.

With a soft sigh of pleasure that turned into a low-throated groan, the other man raised himself up and, while supporting John’s cock, sank down onto it, his body clenching around John’s as he finally bottomed out.

John let out another yell, his body spasming at the nearly overwhelming pleasure of the buzzing vibrator inside him and the tight heat surrounding him. "Oh Jesus fuck," he groaned, wanting to come but at the same time wanting this to go on forever.

Apparently approving of the reaction, the other man began to move, riding John’s cock and stroking one hand over his chest, the other apparently busy with his own erection.

A sobbing breath escaped John, and he writhed desperately, trembling on the brink of climax but somehow holding back to enjoy it longer. The other man shuddered over him, beginning to move, rocking up and down on John’s shaft, clenching his inner muscles as he moved.

"God, so good," John panted, thrusting up to meet his captor as much as he could in his position. "So fucking good, yeah... Who?" he groaned.

The other man’s body rocked as he shook his head then trailed a finger up John’s chest, the tip tangling in John’s chest hair, making him shudder.

"Glad you stuck around," he panted, then yelped as the vibrator sped up slightly.

The other man chuckled and moved faster over him, tightening around him.

John gasped and jerked under him, then came, pulse after pulse of pleasure ripping through him, the stranger groaning as he rode out his climax, finally jerking as he came as well.

"Damn," John finally murmured when he’d caught his breath. "Wish I could take you home with me."

The other man leaned in and kissed him gently, his hands carding through John’s hair, and John’s fingers flexed above his bonds. He clearly wanted to touch, but he couldn’t, and the stranger seemed to sense this, leaning in closer to kiss his palms before finally pulling back as he moved off him, drawing a sound of protest from John.

"Wait," he said quickly. "Tell me who you are. Maybe..." He trailed off.

The other man kissed him again, followed by the sound of his footsteps moving into the bathroom before he returned, and a warm washcloth moved over John’s chest and groin.

"Why?" John asked quietly.

"Shh," the other man whispered, continuing what he was doing.

"Not really good at taking orders," John told him.

The other man chuckled quietly before leaning in to kiss him again, and John opened to him eagerly, their tongues sliding together. Finally pulling back, the stranger raised his hand to John’s face, a snapping sound coming quickly before an astringent smell that sent John into darkness.

~*~

John woke the next morning with an ache in his ass and no other evidence of his midnight visitor. He sat up in bed, running a hand over his chest and down to his stirring cock. "Definitely not a dream," he said, "no matter what he’d like me to believe."

As he showered, he thought about his mystery lover, wondering if the other man was a member of the SGC. He knew that a lot of new recruits, especially those for Atlantis, were in town, many of them at this hotel as they waited for the _Daedalus_ to depart. The only way he was ever going to know, he realized, was if these encounters continued on the trip or back in Atlantis.

He sighed and put it aside, heading down to meet Rodney again.

~*~

"They can’t open the gate soon enough for me," Rodney murmured as they gathered in the gate room at the SGC.

"I kinda enjoyed this visit," John admitted, standing beside him, ready to return home.

"You just enjoyed playing with Madison," Rodney snorted.

John snickered. "You know me so well. Yeah, I enjoyed playing on this trip."

"You are so strange."

"You only just noticed?"

Rodney snorted again. "Oh, I’ve known it for years."

"Just checking." John grinned. "Takes one to know one."

"Are you calling me strange?" Rodney asked, glowering at him.

"Yup."

"You are such an ass," Rodney grumbled.

"Which is why you like me. I can hold my own with you."

"You can try."

"I succeed," John retorted, smirking at him as Walter dialed the gate for Atlantis.

Rodney rolled his eyes at that as the gate opened. "In your dreams, Colonel."

John grinned at him. "After you, Rodney."

"Yes, yes, follow along."

John was still laughing when they stopped in the gate room in Atlantis. "Lead on, McKay."

"We’re home; where do you want me to lead?" Rodney asked, looking back at him.

"Let me know when you figure it out," John told him, moving away to observe the arrival of the new recruits, watching the way they looked around and their reactions to their first sight of Atlantis.

Rodney glanced after him, shaking his head slightly before beginning to harangue the new scientists.

~*~

John sat in the mess, nursing a cup of coffee and watching the new arrivals meet some of the older expedition members and try to fit into the social structure in the city.

"It is good to see you back, John," Teyla said, sitting down beside him while Ronon was still helping himself to food.

"Nothing exciting happened while we were away?"

"Things were very quiet," she told him. "How was your time on Earth?"

"Same old same old at the mountain, but I managed to relax some when I was off," John told her. "It was... interesting."

"Interesting?"

John smiled into his coffee. "Yeah, _very_ interesting."

"How?" Ronon asked as he joined them.

"I ran into someone interesting," John said, smiling faintly. "But I’m back here now, so time to get back to work."

"Sounds good; no one would run with me while you were gone," Ronon observed while Teyla chuckled.

"Maybe we’ll make it mandatory training for the Marines."

"Are you trying to kill the Marines?" Rodney asked, dropping down at the table with them, giving Ronon and Teyla a half wave of greeting.

"I didn’t know you had such a high opinion of my stamina," John replied with a grin, and Rodney burst into a round of coughing, covering his mouth to keep from spewing his coffee on Ronon.

"Are you well?" Teyla asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Rodney wheezed.

"Gotta watch it there, Rodney," John observed, watching him with amusement now that Rodney was in no danger of actually choking. "It would be silly to survive Wraith and Genii, only to be felled by a cup of coffee."

"Very funny," Rodney glowered.

"Yeah, it was," Ronon observed before returning his attention to his meal.

"See, told you so," John said, his grin widening at Rodney’s expression of outrage.

"You know, it would serve you all right if something happened to me and there was no one here to fix the next problem that arose!"

"Never gonna happen. We’re here to make sure it doesn’t," John replied comfortably.

"And this is supposed to comfort me?"

John met his eyes, the hazel gaze suddenly serious. "It should."

Rodney was silent for a moment before nodding. "And vice versa."

"As it should be," Teyla said serenely. "We are a team."

"Yeah, we are," John said, still looking at Rodney, who frowned slightly as he felt the intense gaze.

"Yup," Ronon said, "a good one."

~*~

When John finally made it to his room later that day after reviewing Lorne’s reports—better than his own—and working out with Teyla and Ronon, he almost sat on the unlabeled CD on his bed before he noticed it.

Frowning, he picked it up, flipping the case over, but there was nothing marked on the other side either. Anywhere else he’d worry about viruses, but this was Atlantis, and everyone in it knew what Rodney would do to them if they let a malicious program loose in the city’s systems, so he booted up his laptop and slipped it in.

A moment later his eyes widened at the familiar sound of "The Firebird" that had him hardening in an almost Pavlovian reflex.

~*~

"I haven’t slept that well in two weeks," Rodney announced, sitting down at the conference table next to John, radiating smugness and relaxation.

John gave him a dirty look and considered going back to the mess for a big pitcher of orange juice.

"Yes, I know, you missed your prescription mattress," he said instead.

"And the sound of the ocean," Rodney admitted. "What about you?"

"Yeah, it was weird not to hear that," John said. "I had trouble sleeping some nights."

"Well, that should clear up now—how did you sleep last night?"

John flushed very slightly. "Fine. It was good to be back."

Rodney nodded, grinning. "Yes, it is."

John sat back in his chair, waiting for Elizabeth to start the meeting. After a short time, Teyla leaned toward him.

"That’s lovely. What is it?"

John looked at her blankly, and she said, "The song you’re humming." His blankness faded into embarrassment, and he was grateful when Elizabeth began speaking before he could reply.

"Now that the new personnel are settled, we need to talk about missions."

"Already?" Rodney asked plaintively.

"I don’t believe the Wraith take vacations," Elizabeth said repressively, and Rodney sighed.

"Fine, fine, where are we going now?"

"Pelnar," Teyla replied. "It is a planet with whom my people have traded for generations."

John eyed her wryly. "I hope it’s not another planet of farmers."

"Farmers are better than crazy scientist wanna-bes," Rodney countered.

"The farmers turned out to be crazy Nazi scientist wanna-bes," John reminded him.

"Fine, then no whiney children."

"I’ll protect you from face paint."

"You have my eternal thanks," Rodney snorted.

"I’m not sure that Dr. Zelenka would agree," Elizabeth mused, smiling.

"Well, we all know what Dr. Zelenka likes," Rodney smirked.

"He’s a man of excellent taste," Elizabeth retorted.

Rodney stared at her at that, then snickered, getting a smile from Elizabeth.

"Try not to become arms dealers this time," she suggested wryly, and John laughed.

"Do something once, and they never let you live it down."

"Sounds like a good reputation to me," Ronon shrugged, making Elizabeth frown at him.

"We don’t need to become known as the Pegasus mafia."

"I am sure that will not be the case," Teyla said quickly before any of the males could speak.

"We’ll come home with food for a feast; get the kitchen ready," John said. "New specialties to come."

"Just no citrus!" Rodney ordered, shuddering.

"Of course not," John and Teyla replied in nearly perfect chorus while Ronon rolled his eyes.

"Good, good," Rodney nodded. "So, when do we leave?"

"Two hours," Elizabeth replied, to which John nodded.

"Oh good, Lorne can do today’s reports too."

"You are _so_ lazy," Rodney sighed, shaking his head as he stood.

"Oh, like you don’t make Radek do all the administrative stuff you can palm off."

"That’s me, not you."

"So you can get out of paperwork, but I can’t?"

"Both of you should be doing your own paperwork," Elizabeth interjected.

"We have a mission," Rodney reminded her, grinning.

"And then you’ll be back."

"And writing up our mission reports," John reminded her, making Elizabeth laugh.

"I don’t know why I bother."

"Because we’re good at what we do," Rodney laughed as he left the room.

~*~

"We’re invited to the harvest feast," John told Rodney later that afternoon. "Food, liquor and women."

"And I’m sure you’ll partake of all in abundance," Rodney snorted.

"The invitation was for everyone. And I’m planning to head back to Atlantis after the feast, personally."

"Not staying for the ritual orgy?" Rodney snorted.

"I have no need for orgies," John said. "Stay or go, it’s up to you."

"I think I’m going to stay for a while."

"Great, they have a local version of sangria that you’re going to love. No citrus though, I checked."

Rodney nodded sharply at that. "Excellent, shall we?"

"Just run interference for me, will you?" John asked as they walked back to the village square, where tables were set up for the feast. "Jens seems to have trouble taking no for an answer."

"And you’re disagreeing with her?" Rodney asked, eyebrows rising as he shut down his laptop.

"Him, and yeah, I am. I think maybe there’s someone else..." John trailed off uncertainly, not knowing how to describe what was going on and not about to try.

"Him?" Rodney asked. "A man? I thought your military was all paranoid about such things?"

"Do you see any other military here?" John asked dryly. "Besides which, I’m really not interested."

"So you want me to protect your virtue?" Rodney laughed.

John laughed too. "I wouldn’t put it quite that way, but yeah. I’m trying not to offend the natives."

"So I get to protect you."

"My hero," John said with a grin.

"About time you recognized it," Rodney sniffed.

John met his eyes. "I figured that out around the time you walked into that energy cloud."

"Yes," Rodney sniffed, "well, at least I don’t fly jumpers on suicide missions."

John rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, we’ll both avoid kamikaze runs."

"Good idea." Rodney nodded. "So, food?"

"Even better idea." They walked side by side, joking as they made their way toward the seats being kept for them.

~*~

"I think I need a night’s sleep," Rodney groaned, rubbing his stomach as they exited the stargate.

John laughed. "You ate almost as much as Ronon."

"It was good," Rodney shrugged. "And keeping that Jens off you took a lot of energy."

John rolled his eyes. "For which I’ve already thanked you."

"He almost hit me!"

"Which Ronon dealt with, with one growl."

Rodney sniffed, his eyes narrowing. "Fine, next time I’ll just let them go after you."

"Hey, I didn’t say that!" John sighed. "I never see this stuff coming."

"Yes, well at least you stopped whistling that song—‘The Firebird’, wasn’t it?" Rodney asked, looking over at him.

"I have no idea what you mean," John said, the slight flush belying his words.

Rodney snorted. "So you know the song but not the name? It figures."

"I know what the song is, but I wasn’t singing it!"

"That song doesn’t have any words!"

"Humming then!" John growled. "You knew what I meant."

Rodney snickered at John’s tone. "Yes, Colonel, singing, humming, they’re all the same."

John glared at him. "Oh, go to bed!"

"I believe I will; have a lovely evening."

"I’m heading straight to bed myself," John admitted. "It’s been a long day."

"Well, make sure you get some rest; otherwise you might as well have stayed offworld," Rodney laughed.

John gave him a wry look over his shoulder. "It’s not like we have a lot of breaking and entering here. I think I can sleep undisturbed."

"Enjoy, and try not to hum!"

"Yes, Rodney, whatever you say, Rodney," John said, continuing down the hall until he reached his room and disappeared inside, Rodney chuckling as he continued on his way to his own quarters.

~*~

John woke the next morning with a grin on his face despite very little sleep. "I’m going to find out who you are," he murmured, "and then we’ll see where this goes."

He was humming "The Firebird" under his breath all morning and didn’t stop when he sat down in the mess hall with his breakfast.

"You look very pleased with yourself this morning," Teyla observed.

"That grin looks like you stayed offworld last night," Ronon laughed. "And we know you didn’t."

John chuckled. "I had a good night right here in Atlantis."

"With who?"

"I think I’ll keep that to myself for now." John smiled into his coffee, and Teyla’s eyebrows rose.

"Of course, John, whatever you feel comfortable with."

John looked around. "Rodney already off to the lab this morning?"

"We have not seen him," Teyla informed him even as Ronon shook his head.

"I guess I’ll take him some coffee and food once I’m done. He’s probably been there half the night."

"There?" Ronon asked before he downed another cup of coffee.

"The lab, where he always is," John replied. "Even Rodney can’t live on Powerbars alone."

"I’m sure he will appreciate the food," Teyla cut in before Ronon could answer.

"If he notices," John said wryly, finishing his meal and standing up.

When he arrived in the lab, he found it empty of Rodney, much to his surprise. He looked over at Radek questioningly, getting only a shrug in response, so he headed to Rodney’s room.

"Wah? Colonel, is there a problem?" Rodney yawned, answering the door in sleep pants and a t-shirt.

John stared. "You’re still asleep at this hour? Is the world coming to an end?"

"What, you’re the only one allowed to relax?" Rodney asked before eyeing the thermos in John’s hand. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." John offered it to him, knowing better than to keep coffee from Rodney, especially when he first woke up. "I’m just surprised. You almost never stay out of the lab this late. Although it was pretty late when we got back last night."

"Exactly," Rodney said as he poured himself a mug of the fragrant brew. "And there aren’t any emergencies, so why not sleep in?"

"Good point. It’s nice to have a day to do ordinary things too. Maybe I’ll leave Lorne with the paperwork for one more day and play hooky. Wanna go exploring?"

"Elizabeth is going to fire you if you don’t do that," Rodney commented wryly, and John grinned.

"That would only be if you kept Radek in the lab doing yours. As long as Lorne doesn’t mutiny, I’m good."

"You’re lazy," Rodney snorted. "So, what did you bring me to eat?"

John shook his head with a faint laugh. "Bacon sandwich and blueberry muffin."

"Mmm, gimme," Rodney ordered, waving a hand toward the desk.

Laughing, John walked all the way in and set the food down, moving out of the way so Rodney could get to it. "So, up for that exploration?"

"Are you planning on letting me eat and get changed first?"

"Yeah, I don’t think you’d be quite as intimidating in your PJs."

Rodney glowered at him at that. "I’m _always_ intimidating!"

"True, but it’s easier when you’re not in your jammies."

"At least I don’t have bunny slippers."

John burst into laughter. "I’d pay money to see that."

"Then loan me yours."

"Must’ve left them back at the mountain. Guess we’ll have to live without them." John sprawled comfortably on Rodney’s bed, waiting for him to finish eating.

"How can you sleep without them?" Rodney snorted.

"I wear myself out so I can fall asleep."

"I really didn’t need to know that," Rodney groaned.

John laughed again. "You’d think you were allergic to exercise."

"I do what’s needed." Rodney popped the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Yeah, you do," John admitted. "Even Ronon would admit that."

Rodney’s eyes narrowed, and he stared at John. "What do you mean by that?"

"That our ex-runner teammate trusts you to watch his back."

Rodney smiled at that even as he set down his mug. "All right, let me go change, and I’ll be with you."

"I’ll be right here," John replied, reaching for Rodney’s laptop to start playing a game, barely getting into it before Rodney returned, dressed in a fresh uniform and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Something wrong?" John asked, watching him.

Rodney shook his head, then winced. "I just pulled something last night, I’m fine."

"Dodging Jens? Sorry about that." John got to his feet, stretching and wincing briefly.

"No, it—right," Rodney nodded before flinching again. "What about you? I didn’t think he got to you."

"Just a little sore this morning," John said. "I’ll walk it off."

"Are you sure he didn’t get to you?"

"I assure you, my virtue is safe," John said, moving toward the door.

"That would mean you had a virtue to worry about," Rodney snorted.

"My virtue is exactly the way I like it, thanks."

"Non-existent?"

"Ha ha. Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it."

"Having a non-existent virtue? It sounds like I would need penicillin to go with it," Rodney chuckled.

"Hey! I’m never unsafe!" John exclaimed, looking insulted.

"I’m thrilled for you and your partners," Rodney laughed. "And where exactly are we exploring?"

"I thought we could try the lower level of the south tower; initial checks showed it’s clear of water, so we can check it out and see if there’s anything new or interesting."

Rodney nodded at that, picking up a scanner from his desk. "Just to be safe," he said by way of explanation.

"Good idea," John agreed. "And we can bring lunch with us. I had the mess pack something for us."

"What?" Rodney asked instantly.

"Turkey and ham and cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies..." John trailed off with a grin.

"Fresh?" Rodney asked greedily, and John laughed.

"Would I dare bring anything else?"

"Not if you want me to find our way back!"

"I could find my own way back!"

Rodney simply looked at him, and John grumbled. "Oh, come on! We’re burning daylight."

~*~

"I’m beginning to wonder if you need to see Carson," Rodney commented some time later as they looked around one of the rooms in the south tower.

John looked over his shoulder, frowning in confusion. "Huh?"

"You’re still limping; maybe you should get it looked at."

John turned scarlet and hastily turned away, pretending to find something interesting on a shelf. "It’s nothing."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty painful."

John turned and glowered. "It’s. Nothing."

Rodney took a step back, holding his hands up. "Fine, fine! I was just worried about your health!"

John sighed. "Sorry. But it’s really nothing, no need to bother Carson. I just, er, over-exerted myself."

Rodney coughed at that, sounding almost as if he was choking.

"Are you okay?" John asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine, I’m fine," Rodney gasped. "Just swallowed wrong is all."

"Better watch that; I’d hate to have to carry you back."

"I don’t think you could, and dropping me on my head would be detrimental to my health!"

John burst into laughter. "So I should leave you here to die?"

"No, of course not!"

"So your options are me carrying you or you not choking," John pointed out with a grin.

Rodney glared at him, then sniffed. "I have a radio; I can call for help."

"How ‘bout we skip the need for it and just keep exploring?" John chuckled, causing Rodney to grin crookedly.

"I like that idea better."

"Me too. And let’s try to avoid any labs, hm?"

"Damn good idea, at least until I can see what I can dig up on them."

John nodded. "No crazy creatures and near death experiences... I want my sandwich in peace."

"No one would dare come between you and your turkey," Rodney snickered.

"Smart people." John grinned at him. "Though they’d dare that before coming between you and food."

"So you’re saying that you’d give me your turkey sandwich to save you from my ire?"

"No, but I’m not just anyone. Besides, I brought you your own sandwiches."

"But what if I’m in the mood for turkey?"

"I brought two of each. You’re not getting both turkey."

Rodney pouted, but the effect was ruined when it morphed into a grin. "Gotcha."

"Bastard," John said without heat.

"Ahh, but you enjoy it," Rodney countered.

"We both must be nuts," John chuckled. "But it works for us."

Rodney grinned again at that. "Yeah, it does."

"And we can drive Elizabeth nuts."

"The simple pleasures in life..."

"So let’s find a nice balcony to have lunch, and we can come up with other ways to do it."

"Does that mean stairs?" Rodney groaned, making John laugh.

"Since we don’t know where to take a transporter too, yes, it does."

"Oh joy."

"It’s good exercise," John replied with a total lack of sympathy, though with an inward wince at how his ass was going to feel after climbing stairs.

"Uh huh, I’ll keep telling myself that."

"It’s my duty as your friend to make sure you get enough cardiovascular workout," John said, chuckling, causing Rodney to glower at him.

"I really hate you at times."

"No, you don’t," John replied serenely. "I’m charming, and everyone likes me."

Rodney mimed gagging.

"Ya know you love me."

"Sure, whatever you say."

The banter continued as they made their way across the level toward a staircase, only to pause before they reached it when the lights brightened outside a particular room.

"I think the city’s trying to tell us something," John said. "Are you getting any readings?"

Rodney pulled out his scanner and looked at it, taking readings. "Low level energy consumption; nothing serious."

"So, shall we?"

"If something kills me, I’m coming back to haunt you," Rodney sighed.

"I’ll take that as a yes." John approached the door, which slid open for him. "This doesn’t look like a lab..."

"An ancient, Ancient rec room?" Rodney asked as he peered inside.

"Apparently they did know how to relax," John observed.

"Should I ask where the pool table is?"

"At least there aren’t any manacles and whips."

Rodney paused and stared at him, his mouth open. "You are _so_ strange, Colonel."

John smirked. "Gotcha."

That earned him a whack on the back of the head.

"Hey! You started it, talking about taking turkey."

"Care to try to say that three times fast?"

"Hell no," John laughed. "So let’s forget the turkey and bondage games and check out what we _do_ have here."

"Yes, very good idea," Rodney said quickly, eyeing him warily.

Catching the glance, John snickered. "So what do you think this is, some kind of musical instrument?"

"It could be anything; why don’t you touch it and find out?"

John shrugged. "I thought you were the musician of this twosome." But he reached for the object, his eyes widening when the familiar strains of "The Firebird" filled the room. He snatched his hand back quickly, but it continued to play.

"You seem to be fixated on that song," Rodney commented, glancing at John, then poking at the device, causing the music to change to "The Rite of Spring". "Try some different Stravinsky."

John flushed, suddenly finding his shoes fascinating. "We should probably figure out how to turn it off. We don’t want to drain it of power."

Rodney glanced at John, then shrugged. "I doubt it’s using much energy."

John bit back a groan. "Aren’t you usually Mr. Conserve Power guy?"

"I like the music," Rodney protested. "If it makes you feels better, have it play Johnny Cash."

"That doesn’t seem to be what’s on my mind right now," John muttered, and Rodney looked at him askance.

"You not in the mood for Johnny Cash? I _should_ call Carson!"

"Ha ha. No, someone’s been introducing me to other music recently."

"Improving your taste, am I?" Rodney chuckled.

John eyed him oddly, and Rodney frowned after a moment. "What?"

"When have you ever had Stravinsky playing? I was talking about someone else."

"I’ve played it in the lab," Rodney huffed. "And what? Your grunts play Stravinsky?"

"Actually, Stackhouse does sometimes, but I do have other friends, you know."

"Fine, fine; didn’t mean to impugn your integrity," Rodney said, backing off to look around the room. "If you want to turn it off, turn it off."

John was still frowning slightly as he reached toward the instrument, but then he let his hand fall back to his side, allowing it to continue playing. "It’s kind of nice. We can leave it on while we see what else is in here."

"Well, make up your mind," Rodney snorted, raising his hand to touch a recessed panel in the wall, smiling in delight as it caused the wall to light up in an abstract pattern of color.

"Pretty," John said, watching it as well. "Hey, there’s mathematical pattern to the colors."

"There is?" Rodney stepped back to beside John and studied them, nodding slightly.

"What, you didn’t see that right away?" John said, still a little grouchy from the music discussion.

"Just because I have a highly analytical mind, it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty," Rodney grumbled, turning and walking away toward another part of the room.

"Yes, I know, the incomparable Sam Carter," John said wearily.

"I _meant_ art," Rodney snapped.

"I already know you appreciate art," John said quietly, watching him. "I hope someday you’ll share your music."

Rodney looked at him at that, then snorted. "Nothing to share."

"I don’t believe that."

"There’s nothing to share; I’d suggest you drop that line of conversation, Colonel."

After taking in Rodney’s expression, John shrugged slightly. "Whatever you say. I wonder if they had something for every sense here. We’ve found visual and auditory..." He looked around curiously.

"If you find a tactile game, I’m leaving you alone with it!"

John laughed. "Maybe we should leave something for someone else to discover. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find the olfactory one."

Rodney made a face at that thought. "So we sit and enjoy the music and art and lunch?"

"You’re just trying to avoid climbing stairs. But yeah, music with lunch would be good. Let’s find a good spot."

"By the windows?" Rodney suggested.

"Sounds good," John agreed. "We can bask in the sunlight like a pair of cats."

"They do like that," Rodney nodded, walking over to the window and sitting, pulling off his jacket and setting it beside him. John followed and dropped down beside him after shrugging out of the pack he’d brought. Once settled, he reached in and drew a package of sandwiches and a thermos, setting them on the floor between him and Rodney.

"Those kitchen staff love you," Rodney commented, glancing at the thick sandwiches. "And no glasses—what did you bring to drink anyway?"

John laughed, pulling out four Styrofoam cups. "Coffee and milk." He set a second thermos beside the first.

"Good man." Rodney grinned slightly as he spoke, looking at the sandwiches and taking one of the ham and cheese ones, making John beam at him and reach for a turkey sandwich.

"I do my best."

"Though there aren’t any Powerbars," Rodney mused.

John snorted and pulled one out of his vest, causing Rodney to laugh aloud and accept it, tucking it into his own pocket as he settled in to eat.

~*~

"I liked yesterday better," John muttered to Rodney as they waited for Chuck to dial the gate for their mission to a world listed in the Ancient database as Astra. "A chocolate bar says it’s another dead world," he added with a slight sigh.

"You’re on; I say we find some race that finds a reason to want to shoot at us," Rodney murmured.

"Great choice," John grumbled before the gate engaged and they stepped through, followed by Ronon and Teyla.

~*~

"Ow, ow, ow; that would have been one bet I would have been glad to lose!" Rodney muttered as he limped back through the gate, a bloodstained bandage on one thigh.

John frowned, watching him. "I’m really going to have to start public broadcast announcements: ‘Please don’t shoot the scientist.’"

"If he ran faster, it wouldn’t be a problem," Ronon observed.

"I do not believe any of us could outrun an arrow," Teyla said diplomatically.

"Thank you, Teyla," Rodney said, glancing back at her. "At least _someone_ is worried about my health."

"Hey!" John protested. "I am."

Rodney sighed at that. "Thank you so much, and now I’m going to see Carson."

"Go ahead; I’ll debrief Elizabeth on the total lack of anything useful on that planet. Get some rest when Carson’s done with you," John ordered.

"Thank you for the permission," Rodney snorted, limping toward the transporter.

~*~

After finishing up with Elizabeth and radioing Carson to be sure that Rodney’s injury wasn’t serious, John went back to his room. He took a long hot shower and then fell into bed, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, waking to the sound of Stravinsky in his ears and the now familiar feel of leather around his wrists.

"Are you sure you don’t just want to move in here?" he asked laughingly, his mystery visitor laughing quietly in response before leaning in to kiss him. John responded eagerly to the kiss, his legs spreading to curl around the other man’s waist, holding him close in the only way John could.

The other man shifted his position, running his hand up John’s chest, rubbing his nipple between two fingers as he nipped at his lower lip.

"Mmm, good," John groaned, his legs moving, one foot sliding over his lover’s lower body in a caress, only to freeze when it reached his thigh.

Noting the change in his demeanor, the other man gave an interrogative sound, pulling back slightly to stare down at him.

"Bandage?" John said softly, his mind racing as he tried to absorb the implications. "Rodney?"

A slight stuttering of breath and the other man leaned in to kiss him again, using skill to hope to distract him.

Despite his shock, John couldn’t help but respond, his body arching up against the other man’s, against _Rodney’s_. "Damnit, Rodney, get this blindfold off me!" he ordered when his mouth was free again, making sure his legs were firmly wrapped around Rodney, preventing him from getting away.

Rodney pulled back at that, breathing heavily, squirming as he tried to get away and releasing a low cry of pain when the twisting pulled at his injury.

"Stop trying to get away and just let me loose," John said. "You’re not going anywhere."

Falling still, Rodney sucked in a deep breath, though he remained silent.

"Give it up, Rodney; no one else has a fresh thigh wound. And really, I should have figured it out a long time ago."

"Let me go, and I’ll let you go," Rodney finally whispered, his voice sounding raspy.

John shook his head. "Let me go and stay."

"Stay?"

"Stay," John repeated.

"I—I need to go." Rodney’s words were barely audible, and he tried to pull back again. "I shouldn’t have come."

"Yes, you should. And could we have this conversation while I can see you?" John suggested, not letting go.

Rodney sighed and slowly reached up to unhook the cuffs around John’s wrists from their chains. "Before you—I’d like to put some clothes on."

Instead of answering, John half sat up, curling a hand around the back of Rodney’s neck to hold him in place for a long, leisurely kiss, Rodney remaining stiff in his arms before slowly relaxing against him. Only when Rodney was completely pliant against him did John draw back from the kiss with a final gentle nip to his lower lip and push the blindfold off.

He met the wary blue eyes searchingly. "Why didn’t you tell me? Not at first," he added, "which we’ll talk about later, but after, when... when you knew I didn’t mind."

"Oh yes, that would gone over so well; you know the reason you’re walking funny? Well, that was me."

John stopped, remembering some of their conversations and realizing exactly what some of Rodney’s comments had really meant. "You enjoyed those morning conversations, didn’t you?" he snorted.

"Fuck," Rodney muttered before sighing. "I wasn’t—I didn’t.. Yes."

"Just remember that the first night I have _you_ chained to the mattress."

" _What_?" Rodney nearly shrieked, trying to scramble back but finding himself still held by John’s legs.

John finally flipped them over so Rodney was trapped under his weight, and he grinned down into the startled blue eyes. "You may have started this, Rodney, but we’re both going to continue it."

Rodney swallowed and licked his lips to wet his mouth. "I—you—we..."

"Now you’re getting it. We. I’ll admit I never thought of it, but we’ve been spending most of our time together for years. And this... this is really hot," he finished against Rodney’s lips.

"You never thought of it?" Rodney sounded somewhat hurt.

"Well, okay, I made have had the occasional thought, but I thought you were straight, and our friendship was too important to me to risk."

Rodney sighed again and looked away. "It was only going to be one time."

John’s eyebrows shot up. "Oh, now that you’re going to have to explain."

"Well, I never expected you to... get so into it!"

"Yes, well, I wouldn’t have expected it either," John admitted. "I can’t explain it... unless you want to assume that some part of me recognized you."

"So you aren’t mad at me?"

"I suppose I should be, but no. If you hadn’t done it, we might never have gotten to this point, and I rather like it." John rocked his hips against Rodney to illustrate his point.

"Yes, I noticed," Rodney said wryly as he felt John’s renewed erection pressing against his groin.

"And _this_ time, I can touch you too."

"I like it," Rodney admitted.

"So you’re not going to get bored?" John teased.

Rodney snorted at that. "Colonel, life with you is never boring."

"And now we can celebrate our survival together whenever we get home from a mission."

"I think I’m liking this more and more." Rodney raised his arms and stroked his hands over John’s shoulders.

"I’m very glad to hear it, because someone trained me to respond to him... and to that damn song," John added wryly, "so I’m not about to give him up now."

Rodney had to snicker at that. "That wasn’t on purpose, you do know that, right? I just wanted something to provide some background music."

"Yeah, well, it’s a good thing we don’t have any classical musicians here since I seem to have developed a reaction to it."

"I’ll make sure to keep it off any and all broadcasts," Rodney promised. "Unless we’re in private."

"You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?" John laughed.

"Well... yes."

"I should play Johnny Cash every night for while," John said wryly.

Rodney made a face. "You’ve been playing it for as long as I’ve known you, and I’ve never developed a reaction to it."

"I never played it while fucking you through the mattress before."

Rodney swallowed audibly at that, and his cock twitched against John’s.

John smirked. "Empirical evidence would seem to support my hypothesis."

"I hear no Johnny Cash," Rodney protested.

"It was the suggestion," John insisted. "But if you want the music..." He concentrated on the Ancient version of an iPod Rodney had let him have months before. The sounds of the man in black filled the room, and Rodney groaned.

"You can’t be serious!"

John laughed, and the music stopped. "No, not really. It’s not particularly romantic or sensual music, no matter how much I like it."

"Oh, thank god," Rodney groaned, shifting under John as the wound on his leg pulled.

"Oh sorry." John rolled them over as soon as he noticed Rodney’s discomfort. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Rodney murmured, half-lounging on John’s chest.

"You should have told me I was hurting you."

Rodney cleared his throat and shrugged. "Considering what I did to you, it didn’t matter."

"Of course it matters! I have no desire to hurt you, Rodney. Not that there won’t be repayment for the start, but I think we’re both going to enjoy that."

Rodney groaned at that though the noise was muted as he nuzzled the side of John’s neck.

"Oh, you know you will," John murmured, his head falling back to give Rodney better access.

"If I can walk!" Rodney punctuated that with a nip, knowing that John liked that.

"I wondered if I could some days!" John shivered, his arms tightening around Rodney at the bite, and he moaned.

Rodney tried not to snicker at that as he licked at the bite mark, making John shudder beneath him. John enjoyed the freedom to touch him this time, his hands running over Rodney’s back and ass, exploring him thoroughly.

"Hopefully tonight you won’t feel the need to be totally silent."

" _That_ was the hardest part of all this," Rodney muttered, squirming as John’s hands stroked over him.

"I’m shocked... and very impressed."

"That I could keep that quiet? You should be!"

"So tonight you can make up for lost time." John cupped Rodney’s ass, his fingers gently kneading.

"Your ears may be talked off," Rodney warned him, arching down against him and dipping his head to lick at John’s neck.

"Oh good, I can’t wait," John panted, spreading his legs wider to let Rodney sink against him.

"So now I can tell you how damn good you feel?" Rodney asked, shifting enough to kiss his way to John’s shoulder.

"I hope so," John said. "Vocal is good."

"Amazing. Wonderful. Stupendous." Rodney punctuated each word with another kiss.

"I hope you’re talking about me," John murmured, his hands sliding over Rodney’s arms, tracing and learning every ridge and hollow.

"Don’t see anyone else in here, do you?"

"No one else is welcome."

"Damn right," Rodney growled, biting at his belly, making John gasp and arch up under him.

"Love the way you react to me." The words were whispered as Rodney worked his way lower, kissing the hollow of John’s hip.

"Me too," John chuckled breathlessly before Rodney lowered his mouth over his cock, sucking and swallowing him down. "Oh God," John groaned, combing his fingers through Rodney’s fine hair, reveling in the sensations and his freedom to touch and look at Rodney.

Rodney hummed around John’s erection, stroking his hands over the muscular thighs, and John writhed. "Fuck, Rodney, yeah, so good," he gasped, and Rodney sucked harder, wanting to taste John’s come again.

John could only moan and squirm under Rodney, the pleasure mounting as the talented mouth played him until he shuddered and cried out, his orgasm washing over him.

The moment John’s spasms ended, Rodney lunged up his body, kissing him hungrily, his hips rocking down against him. "Need you, want you."

"Yes," John whispered, staring up into the blue eyes. "Wanna feel you come in me."

Rodney groaned at the sultry purr in John’s voice, and he lunged to the side, scrabbling for the lube, cursing under his breath as his injury pulled.

John stroked a hand over Rodney’s flank. "No rush, not going anywhere."

"You aren’t, but I might be," Rodney gasped, closing his eyes and trying to keep from coming.

"Don’t you dare till you’re in me!"

"Well, then stop moving!" Rodney hissed.

John managed to smother his laughter, although his shoulders shook suspiciously, causing Rodney to smack him there. "I think I liked you better when you were chained up!"

"You can do that later, dear," John said with a smirk.

"And a gag!"

"Hard to blow you that way."

"Damn it."

John laughed. "I’ll be good. Now get back here."

"Hang on, need to..." Rodney sighed as he slicked up his erection.

"Like I said, not going anywhere," John said, watching with hot eyes as Rodney readied himself.

"No, you aren’t," Rodney murmured, settling himself against John’s ass and pushing inside. "Oh fuck, feels so good."

"Yes," John groaned, arching up to meet him and tightening around him, Rodney gasping with pleasure, his hips beginning to move as he felt John’s arms and legs tighten around him. "So good," John whispered, raising his head to kiss Rodney.

"Fuck, yes," Rodney gasped, arching into him, his words swallowed by John’s mouth.

John stroked him, hungry for touch, and moaned into the kiss, loving every second. The sex was even better now that he knew it was Rodney.

"Not—god, John!" Rodney stiffened, his cock buried deep in John’s ass.

"Yes," John sighed, rhythmically clenching and relaxing around Rodney, who shuddered, finally collapsing on top of John, breathing heavily.

"I may never move again."

"Sounds good to me," John murmured, stroking Rodney’s back lazily, the other man settling more closely against him even as his breathing slowed and evened out.

"Now isn’t this better than waiting for me to fall asleep and sneaking out?" John asked, clearly not having any intention of moving for a while.

"Mmmhmm," Rodney murmured, his thumb rubbing small circles on John’s shoulder.

"Good. And for the record, I expect you to still be here when I wake up."

"Mind if I get up to check my leg?"

"Oh, yeah. Do we need to call Carson?" John half sat up.

"Dunno, is it bleeding?"

John sat up the rest of the way and shifted around so he could get a good look at Rodney’s thigh. "Shit, yeah, it is some. Not a lot, but it’s seeping through a little."

Rodney grimaced and rolled to his side that he could look as well. "Do you have anything we can bandage it with?"

"I’m military; of course I do." John got to his feet, muttering, "I never should have rolled on top of you."

"Are you going to get all guilty and self-flagellating?" Rodney demanded.

"I _hurt_ you."

"Oh my god, you _are_ going to get all guilty! I’m fine, it just pulled a little _when I was fucking you_!"

A smile tugged at John’s lips at the memory. "Yeah, I noticed. So you mean you’re willing to put up with some pain for me?" His smile widened.

"Well obviously," Rodney huffed. "Now are you going to get me a new bandage, or do I need to go find it myself?"

"Stay!" John walked over to the dresser and pulled a first aid kit out of a drawer, then brought it back to the bed.

"Stay? Colonel, I am not a dog."

"Thank God! I draw the line at bestiality."

Rodney shuddered at the thought, then winced when John pulled the bandage off his leg. "Ow!"

John leaned down and pressed a kiss above the wound.

"That’s better—somewhat," Rodney allowed.

John looked up, hazel eyes glinting through long lashes, and he kissed the other side of the injury, causing Rodney to sigh and drag John’s pillow under his head as he watched the other man. John glanced up at him again, putting a new bandage in place before kissing his way up Rodney’s thigh.

"Mmm, feels good," Rodney murmured, reaching out a hand to stroke John’s hair.

"Mmmhm." John looked up again. "Why’d you wait so long to have your way with me?" he asked with a faint chuckle.

"Gee, I don’t know, straight officer in a military who kicks people out for same-sex liaisons, no idea," Rodney snorted.

"Yeah, well, just think of all the time we’ve wasted."

"Do you _think_ I would have done this if I thought you were straight?" Rodney asked, pushing up on his elbows.

John laughed. "I sure as hell hope not. And we’ll figure out something about that, talk to Elizabeth and see what she thinks."

"Damn right I wouldn’t!"

"See, sometimes, you get more than you hoped for," John laughed.

Rodney grinned at that, his lips quirking crookedly. "A hell of a lot more," he nodded. "Now, think we can get some rest?"

John’s answer was to curl around Rodney and think the lights off, Rodney sighing as he relaxed, his arms wrapped around John’s waist.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Character A wakes up in a warm room, naked and blindfolded. When they try to move they realize their arms are cuffed behind their back and their ankles are tied to the bed. What follows is the most intense sex of their life. In their minds they say no, but their body wants more. For three days they are, gently, taken in any way their capture wants, but at the end of the three days they wake up alone and in their apartment.
> 
> The only proof that it happened is the pleasurably used feeling in their body, hickies on various parts of their anatomy, and questions from friends and colleges as to where they were. Character A makes up an excuse sure no one will believe him/her. However, Character B knows what happened and starts sending presents and reminders of the weekend. Watching as Character A tries to come to grips with this new turn in their life and try to find out where and who they were with on the weekend.
> 
> The only request that I have is no violence, Character B is a seducer if a bit dark about it and is trying to work up their way into keeping Character A as their own.
> 
> Note: We had issues with the logistical issues of three days tied to a bed and food, water and bathroom breaks, so that part got changed.


End file.
